Dérèglement sentimental
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - Et Dean est comme une horloge. Abîmée.


**Hey !**

 **Je pique ici une expression que j'ai lue dans le magnifique OS** _La boussole_ **d'** Abbym0 **que je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire.**

 **(C'est du fluff comme on en fait rarement, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour être doux et poétique et si bien écrit qu'on pourrait y vivre pour l'éternité.)**

 **Parce que je trouvais l'expression tellement belle qu'elle m'a donnée envie d'écrire et d'écrire et d'écrire. Parce que ces deux idiots me donnent des ailes et me feront presque croire à la beauté du monde.**

 **Mais je préviens, je suis partit en angst...**

* * *

 **Dérèglement sentimental.**

Dean était comme un horloge.

Il tournait, laissait ses rouages s'enclencher et leurs dents s'entrechoquer. Il l'avait réglée, avait éteint certains bruits et effacer certaines heures. Il avait détruits des engrenages pour faire disparaître ce qu'ils pouvaient apporter. Ce qu'ils pouvaient révéler. Dean était une horloge. Une belle horloge. Façonnée par la chasse. Par son père. Par les besoins de Sam. Et par ses peurs. Dean était une horloge qui attirait les regards.

Mais Dean était une horloge abîmée.

Une horloge dont l'usure rendait les mouvements des mécaniques trop souples. Trop vides. Une rouille qui encrassait les rouages qui ne tournaient plus. C'était une horloge en vrac et en morceau. Qui tournait par on ne savait quelle miracle. On ne savait quelle magie. C'était un morceau de sophistication rongé, qui brûlait et s'échauffait. Mourant silencieusement dans un vacarme sourd.

Dean n'avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit à faire de ses plaies. De ses blessures. Il ignorait les rouages immobiles. Faisait avec ceux dont le jeu était trop grand. Il s'en contentait. Remplissait la tâche pour laquelle il avait été à ce point maltraité.

Parce que c'était ce qui devait être. Parce que c'était comme ça.

Dean était un soldat. Et comme une horloge, il avait un but. Un travail. Comme une horloge, Dean devait donner l'heure. Exception faites que s'il se trompait, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous raté. C'était des morts sur le plancher qui rougissaient le monde. Et ce serait la faute de Dean. Parce qu'il était abîmé, et qu'il n'avait sut continuer malgré ses blessures.

Mais la vie sans tendresse et sans amour n'était qu'un rouage sec, criard et déchirant. Et sans huile, sans dépoussiérage doux et discret, Dean finirait par s'enliser. Se perdre. Il finirait par arrêter ses aiguilles et laisser un ultime bruissement raisonné pour le reste de l'éternité.

C'était un nuit. Une de ces nuits trop sombres où la lune n'atteignait plus la Terre. Une de ces nuits où l'espoir était mort et la peur grimpait dans les lits des enfants. C'était une de ces nuits où il apparut. Celui qui d'un regard, d'un froncement de sourcils, ramena Dean. Effrita la couche de rouille sur ses rouages.

 _\- You don't think you deserved to be saved ?_

C'était un ange aux doigts fins. Au regard plus pure que la plus belle des horloges. C'était cet ange aux capacités sociales si limités, qui arrivait pourtant à percer à travers sa carapace. Qui arrivait à voir ses peurs et ses hontes. Qui ouvrit son clapet et observa l'intérieur de son âme.

C'était un ange. Qui lentement, patiemment, le fit repartir. Une rouille qui disparaissait. Des rouages neufs. Des roulements souples sur des mécaniques oubliées.

Parce que Castiel était un horloger. Qui forçait d'un regard l'âme de Dean. Tout son être emballé dans l'idée de lui plaire. De le garder. Se l'approprier. A soit. Juste à soit. Et Dean était un idiot. Et Dean envoyait des années de restrictions et de complaisances pour le sauver. Il revenait sur ses paroles. Revenait sur ses principes. Revenait sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Et la si Dean était une horloge clouée au sol, rongé de tout ce qu'il avait subit, sa pensée était aussi ailées que l'ange qu'il chérissait. Et elle volait. Elle hurlait. Elle défiait les cieux et les Enfers. Sabotait les plans des dieux et des monstres. Détruisait les institutions millénaires. Refusait le Destin et les règles.

Parce que personne n'arrêterait l'envol d'une âme amoureuse.

Mais l'amour était une passion qui mettait l'âme en désordre et lui faisait commettre les plus grandes fautes. Et Dean finit par comprendre. Finit par entendre. Par voir. Il finit par poser ses yeux au plus profond de la grâce. S'y plonger et s'y perdre.

Et Castiel était brisé.

Et Dean le sait. Dean le sait. Que l'ange était tombé ce jour malheureux. Qu'il avait chuté dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Avait attrapé son corps en morceaux pour mieux le reconstruire. Que c'était cet ange qui avait permis à son horloge de se remettre à cliqueter dans l'Éther. Cet ange qui l'avait sauvé de ses tourments et de sa solitude.

Et dans le souffre et les cris, l'ange s'était brisé. La rouille l'avait atteint. Les engrenages avaient sautés.

C'était stupide. Ironique.

Qu'il faille toujours que l'un d'eux soit en miettes pour que l'autre soit si fort.

C'était risible.

Que l'amour d'un Homme puisse tuer une entité divine. Que l'amour d'un ange puisse sauver un non-croyant.

C'était aussi stupide qu'une horloge qui ne donnait pas l'heure.


End file.
